kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Choice Aqua
|task = Wait for text from Perry (2h) Go to the beach in Santa Monica for Choice Aqua's event|level = 6+|location = Santa Monica Beach|rewards = +70 +140 2 WWF selfie backgrounds: |previous = Charity Show|characters = |following = - The End -}}Your charity work is making people think more about the environment. And Kylie believes that Choice Aqua wants to do something about the bad press. Rodrigo Pena invites you all to come to their event, but you're the only one who can go, so the pressure is on you. At the event Rodrigo asks you about the environment and he'll want to know some numbers... Remember: 1.1 billion people are without access to freshwater, and 125 000 species depend on freshwater ecosystems. Afterwards, Abby Reid texts you and tells you that your conversation with Rodrigo is already making a difference; Choice Aqua is trying to become sustainable. You'll also recieve two new special selfie backgrounds. Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 8 hours needed: 110 5-' '''rating reward: ' +200 +312 +1 Dialogue Text from Kylie= |Dialogue #1 = Hey, it looks like our charity work is actually getting people to think about the environment! Choice Aqua must really want to do something about the negative press that they're getting. Rodrigo invited us to go to one of their events today at the beach in Malibu. Ken, Abby, and I are all busy though!|Your Dialogue #1 = That sucks!|Dialogue #2 = I know! I think that we're close to making a real difference here. Please tell me that you can make it to the event!|Your Dialogue #2 = Sure!|Dialogue #3 = Sweet! I know you'll do a great job!|Your Dialogue #3 = Thanks!}} |-| Meeting Rodrigo Pena= |Dialogue #1 = I'm glad that you could make it, (Y/N). We're having our annual company party today, but I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible. I heard some scary things about the amount of people without access to freshwater. What was that number again?|Your Dialogue #1 = '''1 1.1 billion 2''' 1.1 million '''3 1.1 thousand|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' That's interesting. I believe that I heard one of the members of your group mentioning the number of species that depend on freshwater ecosystems. What was that number again? '''2 3'''|Your Dialogue #2 = '''a 62 500 b''' 125 000 '''c 250 000|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = a''' '''b Thank you for sharing this information with me, (Y/N)! c'''|Your Dialogue #3 = '''a b''' You're welcome! '''c}} |-| Text from Abby= |Dialogue #1 = Thanks for representing us at the party, (Y/N)! I saw some videos online of you talking to Mr. Pena. You totally nailed it! Choice Aqua is already trying to become sustainable for people and nature, and I definitely think that you deserve some of the credit. You might have a future in conservation!|Your Dialogue #1 = Thanks!}} __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Goals Category:Event Goals